the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In Twoleg-Place... Robin's fur turn to small ice crystals making her shine with ice, the ice broke quickly as she breathed heavily and fell to the ground. - Dawn Orpheus and Eurydice were unsure whether they should check if she was alright or not. Icewish ♥ 15:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria just watched the she-cat collapse. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 18:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded out of his den. Icewish ♥ 18:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark went out for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:12, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris spotted Aksandria. Icewish ♥ 20:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Her eyes narrowed. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi..." said Paris, a little worried. Icewish ♥ 20:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria laughed and said "Hello, sorry for that. My eyes hurt from all of the smog." (There's smog, right..?)Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) (I'd think their would be :) ) "Oh, O.K," said Paris. "Um, have you seen a brown tabby she-cat around here?" Icewish ♥ 20:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) She looked at her paws, then up again, thinking. "No, I don't think so. Why?" Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "It's just she went oit huning during the storm last night and she never came back," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 20:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria sat up. "Which direction did she go?" the she-cat asked. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark caught 5 rats.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:21, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure," replied Paris. Icewish ♥ 20:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Would you like some help finding her?" Aksandria questioned. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Gold walked out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:30, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria looked around. "Now where to start..." Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) An orange cat attacked Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria heard a cat being hurt, and ran over to the attacker. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris continued looking for Helen. Icewish ♥ 20:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) The orange cat knocked Dark into a tree.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria ran at the cat and knocked him out. She sped back to Paris. "Sorry, he was in trouble." Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "It's fine," replied Paris. He heard shouting and fighting in the distance.... Icewish ♥ 20:52, February 23, 2013 (UTC) the orange cat got up and slashed at Darks face, Dark dodged the attack.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria followed Paris. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 02:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris saw Helen fighting a gray and white tomcat. Paris growled and attacked the tom. Icewish ♥ 03:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Moon looked relieved. "I'm glad you said that." she purred. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The tom hissed and slashed Paris in the face. Icewish ♥ 03:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Dark pinned the orange cat to the ground "who the (beep) do you think you are?!"he hissed-----Shadow snuggled with moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria attempted to jump on the white cat, but missed and landed head first. "Well, that's a first." Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 17:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "you don't need to know"the orange cat hissed pushing Dark off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The gray and white tomcat attacked Aksandria. Icewish ♥ 17:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) She yowled in pain and bit down as hard as she could on the attacker's flank. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 17:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The orange cat pinned Dark to the ground and raised his unsheathed paw "Fox stop!" Flower yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The tomcat slashed at Aksandria's face. Icewish ♥ 17:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "You've just messed with the wrong kitty!" she spat out with her teeth clenched. Aksandria jumped out from under the tom's weight. She pounced on his back and ripped up chunks of fur, getting closer to his flesh. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 17:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Fox looked at Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris and Helen attacked the gray and white tomcat. The tomcat fled. Icewish ♥ 19:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Fox stood in silence "get off of Dark"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria sat up, face bleeding from the scratch. "Thank you," she meowed. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 20:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Who was that?" asked Paris to Helen. "Menelaus," replied Helen. Icewish ♥ 22:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) She rubbed her paw across her face and then said, "Do you think he'll come back?" Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Helen shrugged. "I have no idea, but I hope he doesn't," she replied. Icewish ♥ 22:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria nodded. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The three padded back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 22:49, February 24, 2013 (UTC) She tripped on a crack in the cement while walking. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris helped her up. Icewish ♥ 22:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Heh, thanks," she laughed. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 22:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Paris nodded. Icewish ♥ 23:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria looked around for any rats. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 23:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans